Talk:Season 9 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:AC85:D8B4:6C8F:DF30-20190216182418
The Backyard Show is the second video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series. It was originally released on August 1, 1988. Three Wishes is the 3rd video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, originally released on January 2, Barney Goes to School '''is the eighth video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, originally released on August 1, 1990. Plot Join Barney as he enjoys a typical day at school with the Backyard Gang. And joining them in finger-painting, pretend, and learning such center activities as ABC's and 123's (not to mention scampering after a mischievous hamster named "Zippity"), he discovers why the kids love going to school each weekday - learning is so much fun! '''Educational Theme: School Routine Stories: None Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Goldilocks and Three Bears Puppets (Voices: Bob West) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Wish There was School Every Day #Look Through the Window #You're a Grand Old Flag #There are Seven Days in a Week #The Alphabet Song #The Alphabet Chant #The Weather Riddle Song #The Fishing Song #The Shape Song #Alligator Pie #Hug a Color #What I Want to Be #If All the Raindrops #The Three Bears Rap #The Goodbye Song #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and other Trivia *This video marked: **The last Barney video to feature the Kids Edutainment Video logo *Five winners were selected from The Barney National Talent Search and performed "What I Want to Be" in this video. *For some reason the spine on the original cover says "Barney Videos" rather than having the Backyard Gang logo. *A Spanish dub of this video was made presumably around the same time as an alternate to the original (Due to how early it was the dub was done by a different team and the songs (Minus The Alphabet Chant) remains in English) Full Video 1989. 'Campfire Sing-Along''' is the seventh video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series. It was originally released on June 1, 1990. Plot After listening to a story about camping read by her mom, Tina wishes that she could go camping someday. After Tina falls asleep, she dreams about a camping trip with Barney and the rest of the Backyard Gang. Barney takes the gang through different fun experiences from pitching tents to having a snack. In the mist of things, a storm comes around and Tina gets lost in the woods. Thanks to Barney's advice earlier of "Stay where you are, hug a tree and blow your whistle," everyone finds Tina and they continue onto more campfire fun. They even explore a cave where a bear lives. Back at the campfire, songs are sung around it and everyone learns how to make S'mores. After the trip is over, Tina wakes up and realizes it was all just a dream - and a magical one at that. Educational Theme: Camping Safety Stories: Let's Go Camping Cast *Barney (Costume: David Voss, Voice: Bob West) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Tina's mom (Sonya Resendez) *The Bear (Voice: Bob West, Costume: Philip Parker) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love You (English and Spanish) #A Camping We Will Go #Little Cabin in the Forest Green #Clean Up #The Ants Go Marching #The Little Turtle #The Frog on a Log #The Happy Wanderer #I'm Being Eaten By a Tyrannosaurus Rex #Sarasponda #S'Mores #The Other Day I Met a Bear #Kookaburra #Tell Me Why #Are You Sleeping?Barney in Concert is the 10th and second-to-last video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, and Barney's first ever stage show. The concert took place in March 1991, and was released on video four months later, on July 1, 1991. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang perform at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas, singing both familiar childrens tunes and hits from the video series. Barney introduces a new friend named Baby Bop, a shy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Dao Knight) (debut) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Everyone is Special #Backyard Gang Rap #We are Barney and the Backyard Gang #Down on Grandpa's Farm #The Noble Duke of York #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) #Where is Thumbkin? #Sally the Camel #Mr. Knickerbocker #Baby Bop's Song #Baby Bop's Street Dance #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Down By the Station #You're a Grand Old Flag #I Love You Music and Audio Cassette Main Article: Barney in Concert (Audio Cassette) Gallery Releases Barney_In_Concert_Original_Cover.jpg|Original VHS Release (1991) Barney_concert.jpg|First VHS Re-Release (1992) Barney in Concert 1996 VHS.png|Second VHS Re-Release (1996) 51CAR1G5DQL._SS500_.jpg|Third VHS Re-Release (2000) Barney in Concert Fake 2005 VHS re-release by HIT Entertainment.png|Fourth VHS Re-Release (2005) Fake 2005 HIT Entertainment Re-Release of Barney in Concert.png|DVD Release (2005) Barney in Concert Fake DVD Re-Relase 2015.png|DVD Re-Release (2015) Trivia *This video marked: **T'Rock with Barney' is the eleventh and final video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series. It was released exclusively in Neiman Marcus stores on August 1, 1991. This video had a wide release on January 29, 1992. Plot Adam's mother takes the Backyard Gang and Barney (still a stuffed toy doll) to the studio where she works. While there, Barney and the Backyard Gang tour the studio on their own, while producing their own show. From a cereal commercial set and a puppet show and the six little ducks and teddy bears and the U.S. flag and an island paradise and a make up place to a jungle, the show is filmed along with many props in the studio. With the power of imagination and some movie magic, anything is possible when Barney's around. Educational Theme: The parts of a Movie Studio / Ways to Protect the Earth Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Dao Knight) (cameo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Adam's Mother (Lourdes Regala) The Backyard Gang's New Friends *Kathy (Lauren King) (debut) *Jennifer (Alexis Harris) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) Song List #Barney Theme Song #We are Barney and the Backyard Gang #Help Protect the Earth #Apples and Bananas #Down By the Bay #Six Little Ducks #Me and My Teddy #There are 50 Stars on Our Flag #Yankee Doodle Dandy #Tingalayo #I Can Laugh #The Frog on a Log #Good Manners #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The last time the Backyard Gang version of the "Barney Theme Song" is used. **The final time Derek is seen without glasses. **The first appearance of Kathy. She would later become a regular cast member for the first 3 seasons of Barney & Friends. **The only appearances of AJ, Joseph, Jennifer and Adam's Mother. **The final time Dao Knight performs as Baby Bop. **The first time the "I Love You" song wasn't performed. *This video was originally a Neiman Marcus exclusive, as part of their Barney Boutique. **As part of this partnership, the video had several local premieres in the Dallas area. By being an In-Circle Club member, Nieman Marcus customers were able to purchase packages that included a theater viewing of the video. *'References': **Barney in Concert: The quote, "Let's do that song we did in our concert." **The Backyard Show: The duck umbrellas. *Rickey Carter is uncredited for this video. *On the producer's slate, it has the name Barney & Friends, which happens to be the name of the (then upcoming) television show in production in 1991. *On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (along with Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm). Full Video he first appearance of Baby Bop. It was also shown in the Barney's Favorite Memories featurette. **This was the first Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Family Marathon. **This is the first video to feature a slower arrangement of "I Love You" as heard on Barney & Friends Season 1. At the end, before the curtain call starts, there's a extra piano arpeggio, but it gets drowned out by everyone saying goodbye. The instrumentals are clearly heard on the soundtrack. *In the 1995/1996 re-release of this video (as well as the 2000, 2005 and 2015 re-releases), Bob West re-dubbed "Everyone is Special" using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used. In addition, the "Everyone is Special" bit in the credits medley is rearranged. Other than those differences, the video is the same as the original 1991 release. *The rendition of the "Barney Theme Song" used in the show uses similar instruments that were later used in the Barney & Friends version of the song. *In 1992, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 19 songs from this video, in addition to selling most of the Season 1 Barney & Friends episodes on VHS. Another cassette was released by Lyons themselves. Full Videos Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia "Everyone Is Special" is the thirtieth and final "A Very Special Delivery!" is the twenty second and final episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot "Up We Go!" is the twentieth and final episode from the Barney's Talent Show is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 26, 1996. Plot Barney and the kids put on a talent show, with a big one performing a number of songs with others or solo, and some of the kids getting their moment in the spotlight as well even though Stephen has stage fright by himself. Plenty of great costumes and sets, with songs ranging. Even heavier than usual in its music content, this Barney video will delight kids who like to sing-along. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Sarasponda #Puttin' on a Show #Min's Flapper Song #Puttin' on a Show (Reprise) #The More We Share Together #Wild Wild West Medley (Get Along Little Doggies / Home on the Range / Buffalo Gals) #Alouette #Blue Danube Waltz #Down By the Bay #A Frog Went A-Wooing Go #Mexican Hat Dance (La Raspa) #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Happy Dancin' #We've Got Shoes #Puttin' an a Show (Finale) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first time Stephen is a main character, as well as his first home video. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was the Barney doll hiding in a cardboard box. **In the original 1996 VHS release of this video, the Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo has low pitched music. **The only time Ashley and Alissa appeared with Min and Jason. Full Video third season of Barney & Friends. Once Upon a Time '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 5, 1996. Plot While visiting the show, Stella the Storyteller's suitcase of props explodes, and Barney and the kids help repack it. But while giving assistance, they also use the props to tell classic stories: Rumpelstiltskin, Rapunzel, and more. This enjoyable installment in the Barney library may very likely be the place some child viewers will hear these stories for the first time. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *Shawn (John David Bennet, II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Oh, When We March #Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away / It's Raining, It's Pouring) #Once Upon a Time #The Spinning Wheel #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Castles So High #Does Your Hair Hang Low #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #Are You Sleeping? #I Love You Stories *Rumpelstiltskin *Rapunzel *Goldilocks and the Three Bears Trivia *This was the last video to feature Shawn. *This is the second time Stella lastes through the whole episode. The first time was "Ship, Ahoy!". Full Video '''Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 6, 1996. Plot BJ just cannot wait to play all of his favorite outdoor games and sports. But it never seems to be the right season of the year. Barney and the kids help him with four magical jars and a little bit of imagination, help him experience spring, summer, fall and winter - all in one fantastic day of seasonal fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Shawn (John David Bennett,ll) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Tisket, A Tasket :This video is not to be confused with Barney's Best Manners. Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 26, 2003. Plot When a surprise package arrives from Miss Vera Goode with her new "Vera Goode's Book of Manners for Children," Barney’s friends question why minding their manners is so important. Barney explains that they have the perfect opportunity to be on their best behavior because they’re invited to a party! Then their polite purple pal helps his friends brush up on the rules of etiquette by bringing Mother Goose rhymes to life and taking the children on a magical trip to Alice In Wonderland’s "Mad Tea Party." Whether it’s sneezing, sharing, cleaning up or using good table manners, Barney helps them discover that using their best manners is fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Beth (Katherine Pulley) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Miss Vera Goode (Greata Muller) *Baxter (Gordon Fox) *Juggler/Balloon Artist (Logan Daffrow) *Magician (Michael Stein) Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Swing is a Beautiful Thing (First verse only) #Being Together #Why #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #Manners Medley (Misty Moisty Morning / A Farmer and a Son / I Had a Little Hen) #Taking Turns #Topsy Turvy Tea #Share Your Stuff #I Put a Smile On #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #Washing Medley (Splashin' in the Bath / Squishy, Squashy, Washy / Splashin' in the Bath (Reprise)) #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #We're Having a Party #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This is the only appearance of Miss Vera Goode. *This video aired on "PBS". Full Video #I Just Can't Wait #GrowingBarney's Christmas Star is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 13, 2001. Plot Christmas is fast approaching, so Barney and the children are quite excited. They help decorate the caboose for the Christmas holidays and build a "thinking" snowman in the park. Then they visit a tree planted by Beth's great-great-grandfather that's now the prettiest, oldest tree in the park. Beth's grandmother is in charge of decorating the tree for Christmas this year, and everyone is shocked to find that the large star to adorn the tree's top is missing! Grammy suggests it's up in her attic and dispatches Barney and the children there to find it. Fun and playful mayhem ensue, with constant distractions from the search by various and sundry dusty "treasures" encountered. The kids, Baby Bop and BJ discover- and become- old-fashioned toys. All dictate a musical letter to Santa, typed on an old fashioned typewriter. When an ancient library is discovered, Barney reads 'Twas the Night Before Christmas to the group. The elusive star finally reveals itself, with some urging from the group. Barney and the children arrive back at the tree in time for the lighting ceremony. But the king conifer's grown too tall for its peak to be reached from a ladder! Barney magic ensures the proper placement of the star, and everyone is soon well on their way to a very Merry Christmas season! Stories: The Night Before Christmas Cast *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever, Body: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson) *Beth (Katherine Pulley) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Darnell (Devante Warren) *Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) *Grammy Phillips (Allyn Carnell) *Grandpa Phillips (Bill Flynn) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Deck the Halls #Holidays Medley: I Love the Holidays / O Little Town of Bethlehem / My Dreidel / Habari Gani / I Love the Holidays (Reprise) #It's Snowing! #Oh, Christmas Tree #Over the River and Through the Woods #Just Imagine #March of the Toys #We're Writing a Letter to Santa #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Jingle Bells #Oh, Christmas Tree (Reprise) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love You Live Promotion Main Article: Barney's Christmas Star (Stage Show) Barney's Christmas Star is a show that was performed in the United Square in 2006. It was promote to the home video of the same name. Television Airings *This video aired on "PBS" from 2001 to 2004. *This video also aired on "Sprout" from 2010 until 2013. *This video also aired on "Time Warner Cable Kids" from 2011 until 2014. Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *On the HIT Entertainment logo, the globe is bigger. *This video marked: **The third Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa, the second being 'Barney's Magical Christmas and the third being Barney's Night Before Christmas. **The first Christmas special (not counting any Barney stage shows) to have Joe Phillips as a musical director. **The first home video to take place at the park and the caboose. **The only Barney Christmas special where Tim Dever voices Barney. **The only appearances of Darnell, Kevin and Beth's grandparents. *Although Tim Dever voiced Barney in this video, Dean Wendt did voiced Barney in the promotional preview for this video. *At the end of the "Barney Theme Song", the rainbow swirly effect where it translates to the title card wasn't shown. *Gianna made a cameo appearance in this video. *When Barney throws the Christmas star to the top of the Christmas tree, the ladder next to the Christmas tree disappears. *The version of "I Love You" from this video would be later used in "A Visit to Santa". *The instrumental of the song, "I Love the Holidays" in the end credits is the same arrangement from the Barney Holiday Videos Preview. *In the 2002 VHS/DVD re-release of this, the closing contains a commercial of "Barney's Move n' Groove Dance Mat", and a commercial of "Chuck E. Cheese's". *On the front cover of the 2009 re-release of this, it says "Holiday Movie Includes 10 Festive Songs", except 17 songs are included in this video. *This video was featured in Children's Favorites: A Christmas Treasure. *When Barney says "Well, I'm sure we'll find the right one soon.", You can see that his mouth is out of sync with the audio. *Production for this video took place from July 9th-20th, 2001, then it was produced on August 1, 2001. *The 2002 U.K. VHS & DVD release also included clips from Barney's 2002 U.K. Zoo Tour. Full Video px;">'You Can Be Anything' is a Barney Home Video that was released on February 19, 2002. Plot What do you want to be when you grow up? Join Barney, and his friends BJ, Robert, Kim, Stephen and Emily as they look through Barney's costume shop and "try" on career jobs for size. Just imagine and you can be anything! Cast *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever / Duncan Brannan, Costume: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #The Library #When I'm a Firefighter #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #What I Want to Be #The Career March #Mail Song #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #What If You Could Be in the Circus? #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mac and Cheese #Colors All Around #A Rock N Roll Star #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *With a production code of 628, this video was the final project in which Dennis DeShazer served as executive producer. *This video was originally called Barney's When You Grow Up. *The credits and the tape label said © 2001 Lyons Partnership, L.P wich means it was produced that year. *When Barney sings "I Love You", the audio is an archival recording of Bob West. Specifically, the audio was taken from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. Full Video #Taking TurnsBarney's Super Singing Circus is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 16, 2000. Plot When Emily announces that she can't go to the circus on Saturday because of her family's vacation, Barney and his friends put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children perform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever/Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Body: Jeff Brooks) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Clowns (Susan Borg, Jimmy Perini, Alberto Ramirez, Rik Gen and David Voss) *Teddy Bear (Costume: David Voss) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Animal Fair #Puttin' on a Show #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #The Rainbow Song #Laugh with Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Brushing My Teeth #The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze #Yankee Doodle #The Exercise Song #Me and My Teddy #When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and film schedule Trivia *This video marked: **The last home video to have Bob Singleton as a musical director (unless if you count the screener copy of Be My Valentine, Love Barney). **The only time Kristen and Emily appeared together. **The first home video where Barney is not voiced by Bob West. **The first home video since My Party with Barney in which Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In My Party with Barney, he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. **The first home video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *The production for this video took place from August 9-20, 1999. *The title card only calls "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Kristen returns in this video after being absent for almost a year, since Barney's Night Before Christmas. *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. *The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. *On August 23, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Big Top Fun (along with "The Exercise Circus!"). #The Raindrop Song #"Ready, Set, Go!" is the thirty-first episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. Plot Ms. Crisp, a travel agent, stops by the school and gives the kids transportation posters and leaves the extras at the school. Barney comes to life and sends the extra posters flying, though Baby Bop and BJ find them. After the kids recall their day with Ms. Crisp and hang up the other posters, they (along with the two other dinos) pretend that they are traveling in various ways, along with taking Barney on a trip with Travel Agent Baby Bop. First, they go on a pretend city bus tour with Chip. Next, they take a pretend sailing ship (by using the treehouse), sailed by Captain Keesha. Baby Bop mentions that Barney will take an airplane next, but they can't find BJ and Emily. Meanwhile, Barney shows Baby Bop, Miss Etta, and the kids different kinds of airplanes on the Adventure Screen. Afterwards, BJ and Emily are found in the treehouse lookout, pretending to fly in an airplane. Finally, Danny takes everyone on a make believe train ride, with help from Barney. The kids ask him what method of transportation he liked best, which Barney says he likes them all and that his favorite part of going on a trip is coming home to his friends. Theme: Traveling, Transportation Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Danny *Emily *Keesha *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Miss Crisp Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #The Adventure Song #The Wheels on the Bus #I'd Love to Sail #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #I've Been Working on the Railroad #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The only appearance of Ms. Crisp. **The final appearances of Chip and The Adventure Screen. **The final television appearances of Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. *Scooter sings a slight parody of The Beach Boys song "Surfer Girl" ("Surfer Squirrel..."). *Footage of the Wright Brother's plane is shown in The Adventure Screen. International Edits *The opening scenes with Ms. Crisp were cut for international markets.A Silly Hat #"Going on a Bear Hunt" "Ready, Set, Go!" is the thirty-first episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. Plot Ms. Crisp, a travel agent, stops by the school and gives the kids transportation posters and leaves the extras at the school. Barney comes to life and sends the extra posters flying, though Baby Bop and BJ find them. After the kids recall their day with Ms. Crisp and hang up the other posters, they (along with the two other dinos) pretend that they are traveling in various ways, along with taking Barney on a trip with Travel Agent Baby Bop. First, they go on a pretend city bus tour with Chip. Next, they take a pretend sailing ship (by using the treehouse), sailed by Captain Keesha. Baby Bop mentions that Barney will take an airplane next, but they can't find BJ and Emily. Meanwhile, Barney shows Baby Bop, Miss Etta, and the kids different kinds of airplanes on the Adventure Screen. Afterwards, BJ and Emily are found in the treehouse lookout, pretending to fly in an airplane. Finally, Danny takes everyone on a make believe train ride, with help from Barney. The kids ask him what method of transportation he liked best, which Barney says he likes them all and that his favorite part of going on a trip is coming home to his friends. Theme: Traveling, Transportation Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Danny *Emily *Keesha *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Miss Crisp Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #The Adventure Song #The Wheels on the Bus #I'd Love to Sail #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #I've Been Working on the Railroad #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The only appearance of Ms. Crisp. **The final appearances of Chip and The Adventure Screen. **The final television appearances of Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. *Scooter sings a slight parody of The Beach Boys song "Surfer Girl" ("Surfer Squirrel..."). *Footage of the Wright Brother's plane is shown in The Adventure Screen. International Edits *The opening scenes with Ms. Crisp were cut for international markets."Sweet as Honey" is the 4th episode from the fifth season of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids decide to plant a garden...a window box garden...with many different varieties of flowers. Barney, the gardener, encourages his friends and helps them with their garden. Everyone is busy, each with a different job to do, and as they work together, a busy little bee, visits one of their plants. This sparks some discussion about bees...that they are insects, that they pollinate plants, they make honey, they live together in a society, etc. The Adventure Screen, a ‘cooking’ segment, and a visit from Mr. Boyd in his beekeeper clothes highlight their day. Scooter is wary of the bee, but Miss Etta helps him to learn to ‘bee’ careful, and gives him a treat with the bee’s yummy honey! Theme: Bees, Pollination Cast *Barney *Danny *Emily *Hannah *Stephen *Mr. Boyd *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Mister Sun #The Raindrop Song #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way #Five Little Honeybees #The Other Day I Met a Bear #Clean Up #I Love You Trivia *This group of children (Danny, Emily, Hannah, and Stephen) also appeared in the episodes "Try It, You'll Like It!" and "It's Home to Me". *It is revealed that Hannah is allergic to bees, just like she's allergic to pollen as mentioned in "A Picture of Health". is the 15th episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. '' Plot As part of their school assignment for "Animal Adventures Week," the children have been asked to bring their favorite stuffed animal to class. As it turns out, they've all brought teddy bears, and each one is different -- black, brown, polar and panda. The children are playing with their bears when Barney appears. In his excitement to see Barney, Stephen leaves his bear on the treehouse steps. When he returns to the stairs for his bear, it's gone! As the children investigate the scene of the missing bear, they discover some clues that may lead them to the bear, and they decide to go on a "Bear Hunt." BJ joins them on their adventure, and they learn about the different places bears live, what they eat, and that they sometimes sleep for a very long time. The missing bear is found, having been "squirreled away" with Scooter! '''Theme': Types of Bears, Helping Friends Cast *Barney *BJ *Danny *Keesha *Kim *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Me and My Teddy #Oh, Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone? #A Hunting We Will Go #The Bear Hunt #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #The Bear Hunt (Reprise) #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #The Bear Hunt (Reprise #2) #The Other Day I Met a Bear #The Barney Bag #The Bear Hunt (Reprise #3/Finale) #I Love You Trivia *This is the second time Scooter had something that belonged to Stephen. The first time was his quarter in "Pennies, Nickels, Dimes". *This is the last episode to feature the 1996 BJ costume. It would later return in Let's Go to the Zoo (when BJ tries to get a better picture of an elephant). *It is revealed that pandas are one of Kim's favorite type of bears. *This episode was inspired by the book by Michael Rosen and Helen Oxenbury. What a Baseball Day! #He Waded in the Water #I Like Autumn #Go Round and Round the Village #Winter's Wonderful #Sledding, Sledding #I Just Can't Wait (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The only appearance of Rebecca. **Another time "Time Lapse" is used. *The version of "Winter's Wonderful" from this video would later be used in Barney's Night Before Christmas, except that some of the instruments have been changed. *Baby Bop was mentioned in this video. *During the "I Love You" song, Barney sings 1 verse by himself. *In the Spanish version of this video, the Season 4 version of "I Love You" was used. *In the German version of this video, the entire version of the "Barney Theme Song" isn't used. *In the Greek version of this video, the Season 7 version of "I Love You" was used. Full Video Plot Barney's Fun & Games is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 21, 1996. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Games #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop #That's Hats #Help Protect the Earth #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #Silly Sounds #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **Jesse's only appearance. **The first appearance of Kristen. **The first Barney Home Video to feature The Barney Bag. The next one would be Barney's Good Day, Good Night. *During the I Love You song, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself. *On the cover of the Spanish dub of this video (La Maravilosa Máquina de Juegos) it incorrectly lists "The Baby Bop Hop" (or Saltando con Baby Bop) on the song list (Presumably a goof on Tycoon's (The at the time Spanish distributors) part since the dub came out a few years after the video got produced and released) Barney and the kids are playing outside on the playground, and a paper airplane that has a rhyme written on it mysteriously appears from the sky. They each get to take turns reading the rhymes and ask Barney what they mean. In the end, the kids find out it was Baby Bop's big brother, "BJ" who was writing all of those rhymes and Barney has a special flying surprise for BJ! Theme: Flight Stories: The Three Butterflies Cast *Barney *BJ (cameo) *Carlos *Julie *Min *Shawn *Tosha *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Rocket Song #The Airplane Song #My Kite #The Clapping Song #Peter Piper #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks: **The final appearance of Julie. **The last episode directed by Bruce Deck. **The last episode to feature Carlos, Min, Shawn and Tosha. Min and Tosha would make their appearance again in the tenth anniversary special, Sing & Dance with Barney. **The last episode to use the rearranged season one version of "I Love You". *The plane Barney and BJ fly towards the end of the episode has "B 320" displayed on its tail. 320 is the episode number for this episode, making this an Easter egg put in by the producers. Tosha has a big surprise for Barney and the rest of his friends. Her family has new babies, but that's only part of the surprise. She won't tell the rest! Along the way, Barney and the kids explore how everyone is different and meet singer Ella Jenkins, who talks about different ways to say hello and sings Miss Mary Mack. With the Barney Bag, the kids make ukeleles. Baby Bop and BJ stop by and Big Sister Tosha finally reveals the surprise. Her mom had twin boys and their names are Kevin and Kyle! Barney explains that even if the twins are identical or fraternal, they are still special and equally loved just like everyone else. Theme: Traits That Make You Special Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ (cameo) *David *Kathy *Min *Shawn *Tosha *Ella Jenkins *Tosha's Mom (debut) *Tosha's Dad (debut) *Kevin and Kyle (debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Everyone is Special #Miss Mary Mack #Shake Hands with Friends #The Barney Bag #Mr. Knickerbocker #Everyone is Special (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *The episode marks: **The final appearance of David played by Kenny Cooper. **The only time Tosha appears with David played by Kenny Cooper. **In the song, "My Family's Just Right for Me", the initial melody that was first heard in the beginning was only heard at the end. **The only appearance of Ella Jenkins on Barney & Friends. **The first appearance of Tosha's parents. They will later return in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Imagination_Island Imagination Island]. **The last episode to feature the season one lyrics for "Everyone is Special". They would later be used in the 1996 re-release of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_in_Concert Barney in Concert]. *In the reprise of "Everyone is Special", it has a lullaby version. *The guitar music is added to the music of "I Love You". *On February 7, 1995, this episode was released on home video as [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Families_are_Special Barney's Families are Special]. *Even though [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Families_are_Special Barney's Families are Special] VHS contains the Caption Center's "CC" logo, the tape is actually closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute, making this the last episode to use it until [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Great_Adventure Barney's Great Adventure]. International Edits *In international airings to this, the song, "Buckle Up My Seatbelt" was cut. Also, the Barney Says segment is different. episode from the first season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney's Magical Musical Adventure is a Barney Home Video that was released exclusively to J.C. Penney stores on August 1, 1992. It had a wide release on January 27, 1993. Plot Barney's friends are playing in Derek's backyard while building a sand castle. When they wish they could visit a real castle, Barney appears and takes them to a magical forest. They meet Twynkle the Elf who likes to play games and makes new friends. She shows them the road to the royal fairy tale castle where they ride pretend horses and meet a real king! After taking care of the royal fairy tale castle while the king goes fishing, the kids are made princes and princesses of the kingdom. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jenny Dempsey) (cameo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Twynkle the Elf (Mary-Margaret Pyeatt) *The King (Rick Wetzel) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #Castles So High #Castles So High (Reprise) #Silly Sounds #Looby Loo #Go Round and Round the Village #If I Had One Wish #Old King Cole #Tea Party Medley: (Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man, Pat-A-Cake, Pease Porridge Hot, & Sing a Song of Sixpence) #I Am a Fine Musician #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The final appearance of the Season 1 intro sequence. **The last appearance of the Season 1 Barney doll. **The final usage of the Season 1 Barney and Baby Bop costumes. **The final time Jenny Dempsey performs as Baby Bop. She would later perform as BJ in Season 2. **The final time Baby Bop is as tall as Barney. **Time Lapse was used when Barney & the kids quickly run away from scary sounds (from Twynkle the Elf) & the kids are riding horses in the horse race. *Rick Wetzel (who plays The King) is the father of Susannah Wetzel (who plays the role of Julie). *Min would later make a reference to this video in Sing & Dance with Barney. *Twynkle would later appear in the 2011 version of the book Barney's Happy Valentine's Day. *On February 14, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Valentine Adventure (along with Be My Valentine, Love Barney). *Production for this video began in July 1992. Full Video Min pretends to be a grown-up to be someone special. She appears to be so convincing, Mr. Delivery Man actually mistook her for an adult and gives her a special package for Barney. Barney mentions it's a surprise for later and he reminds Min that she's special just the way she is. Throughout the day, Barney and the kids do fun activities that others like to do. The kids pretend to be robots to show being the same is boring. When Kathy, Shawn, Luci, and Derek show up, Barney's ready to reveal his big surprise that'll show a special person. It turns out to be a mirror. Barney wasn't lying when he said it would show someone special. Theme: Traits that Make People Special Poems: If Everyone's Name Was Just the Same Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Derek *Kathy *Luci *Michael *Min *Shawn *Tina *Tosha *Mr. Delivery Man (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Growing #Everyone is Special #I'm a Little Robot #Mister Sun #The Clapping Song #The Sister Song #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Everyone is Special (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The first and only episode that all eight original season one cast members appear together. **The final episode to use the 1991 arrangement of "Everyone is Special". **The final episode to use the 1992 arrangement of "I Love You". A shortened arrangement will be used later in "Grandparents are Grand!". **The third time Barney is seen transforming back into a doll. The first time being Our Friend, Barney, time was in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Backyard_Show The Backyard Show], and the second time was in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Day_at_the_Beach A Day at the Beach]. **Baby Bop didn't leave the episode, but was faded into the kids hugging each other. **The first time: nobody says goodbye to Barney before turning back into a toy dinosaur. **The final appearance of Barney's skinnier, toe-less doll form until [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Magical_Musical_Adventure Barney's Magical Musical Adventure]. *Luci recites a poem again in this episode. She recited "If Everyone's Name were exactly the same." *In the beginning of the episode, "Everyone is Special" is shortened. *The production for this episode took place in April 1992. International Edits *In the Hebrew co-production version, the songs all got a semitone lower, with the exception of the Barney Theme Song. Also the songs, "I'm a Little Robot" and "The Sister Song" were not sung, but a short snippet of the beginnings were heard. *This is Jeffrey's only appearance in the series. He replaces Adam, as the actor that played Adam fell ill. *This is the first video for the Barney doll to have a star twinkle on his eye at the end *This episode is the only BYG video that uses the Barney doll from the opening. *Although the cover and tape label call this video Barney's Campfire Sing-Along, the actual title is just simply Campfire Sing-Along. *This is also the last time "I Love You" was sung at the beginning. *It is revealed that Barney also likes to eat vegetables. Full Video A Day at the Beach''' is a video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, originally released on April 3, 1989. Plot Michael and Amy (along with the rest of the gang) are excited to go to the beach, until their father has to work the day they were planning to go. Disappointed, no one knows what to do, until Barney comes to life. Not knowing Barney, the rest of the gang are surprised at the six-foot purple dinosaur appearing before them. Tina, shyly, comes and gives Barney a hug after he introduces himself in song. With imagination, Barney transports the kids to the beach on a flying swimming pool. From searching for shells to exploring a pirate ship, Barney and the Backyard Gang have fun exploring what the beach has to offer. They even go under the sea, meeting Barney's friend Molly the Mermaid. Educational Theme: Using Your Imagination and Beach Activities Stories: None Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Montes) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Molly the Mermaid (Sandy Duncan) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love You #Three Little Speckled Frogs #She Waded in the Water #The More We Get Together #Barney is Our Dinosaur #A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Are You Hungry? #Peanut Butter #Swimming, Swimming #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #This is the Way We Leave the Beach Gallery See the gallery of releases and other Trivia *This video takes place before all the other videos in the Backyard Gang series, since most of the gang meet Barney (with the exceptions of Michael and Amy) *Sandy Duncan is given the most screen-time in this video, taking over much of the first third of the episode. *Due to the blue screen effects, Barney appears an eggplant purple or almost gray in some scenes, while he is usually a blue-violet color. *This is the last video for Barney to have a darker purple color. After that, his skin was given a lighter (almost sort of magenta) tone, though his color was still analyzed as purple in all media. *This video marks the last appearances of Mom (Sandy Duncan), Dad (Bob Reed), and Jason *This is the last time until 1993 (season 2) that the Barney doll will have yellow toes. *This video won a Parents' Choice Award in 1989. *Last video to have the Sandy Duncan intro and outro speeches. The next videos (as well as reissues of the early videos) had Barney take over the previews. *This video was also re-released on September 10, 1996 and have the newer opening and closing previews (the same day as Waiting for Santa and Barney's First Sleepover), and it was later re-released by Lyrick Studios on August 8, 2000 and have different previews. Goofs *The Barney doll's position on the chair changes through out the beginning of the video. In addition, after Mom sets him down, he disappears during the song "The More We Get Together." He then reappears (most likely a reused shot) after the kids hear his voice. *On the Pirate Ship, during shots of the whole ship and cast, the studio can be seen just slightly above the set. Full Video Plot The Backyard Gang are bored on a Saturday with nothing to do. That is, until they use their imaginations to bring Barney to life. When they tell Barney their problem, he acts like a genie and gives them three wishes to go anywhere they would want to go in their imagination. Using their imaginations, they go to places like a fun park, the Moon in outer space, and even a fun-filled animal farm. But when Barney leaves, the kids learn from Mom that "friends are forever, whenever they're make-believe". Educational Theme: Imagination Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) *Moonkin (Unknown) *Farmer Earl (Unknown) *Eli The Chimpanzee (Himself) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #I Love You #London Town #Teddy Bear #Mr. Knickerbocker #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #I See the Moon #The Rocket Song #Playing on the Moon Medley: (Pat-a-Cake, Jack Be Nimble, Ring Around the Rosie, & London Bridge) #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Friends Are Forever Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *In the original release of this video, after Michael, Amy and their mom go inside the house and before the end credits started, "The End" is shown. This sequence was edited out on later releases. This title card could mean this is the final video in the original trilogy. *This is the very first home video to feature the regular version of The Lyons Group logo music, even though some copies have the version from The Backyard Show. *This is also the first home video to feature the Barney Fan Club ad. *Due to the blue screen effects, Barney sometimes appears to be violet-blue or almost grayish in color *Behind-the-scenes footage of the jump rope scene appeared in the The Best of Barney special feature Barney's Favorite Memories. *Along with Our Friend, Barney, The Backyard Show and A Day at the Beach, this video was also re-released in 1996. *This is the first episode in which the "Shimbaree, Shimbarah" magic words are being used. *Black outlines are seen on Barney and the kids during the Fun Park scene. See Also *Three Wishes (Book) *Three Wishes (Audio Cassette) Full Video Plot Amy and Michael want to surprise their dad for his birthday. With the Backyard Gang in doubt, there's no way the show can be produced quickly (or, so they think). Fortunately, Barney the Dinosaur comes to life, and encourages the kids to use their imaginations to help make the show a reality. Along the way, they sing songs and recite rhymes that are later sung in the birthday show. The show ends up to be a success with Dad doing the "Hokey Pokey". Educational Theme: Working Together and Doing Things for Others Stories: None Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) (debut) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) (debut) *Jason (Salim Grant) (debut) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) (debut) *Michael & Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Michael & Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) Songs / Rhymes #Barney Theme Song #I Love You #Hey, Hey, the Gang's All Here #I Love You (Reprise) #Bumpin' Up and Down #Six Little Ducks #Baby Bumblebee #Humpty Dumpty #Hickory Dickory Dock #This Little Piggy #If You're Happy and You Know It #Hello, Hello, Hello #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Little Bunny Foo Foo #For He's a Jolly Good Fellow #Hokey Pokey Gallery See the gallery of releases and other Trivia *In the original script of this video, Michael was originally named Billy Amy was originally named Annie and the opening scene was the entire Backyard Gang watching and marching to a televised parade. A screenshot of a page from the original script can be found here. *This is the first time Barney wears tap dancing shoes. The other times would later be *The song "Friends are Forever" (which was sung in the following video) is heard as an underscore when Michael and Amy find Barney after he turns back into a toy dinosaur. *This is the second and last video to feature a different version of The Lyons Group logo music. Full Video